Red
by bookwormally
Summary: How would Alfred react to losing Arthur? WWII era. USUK, Canada cameo which means NA brothers being bros. Just a little drabble inspired by a scene in The Incredibles.


**Inspired by a drabble done by the lovely Car over on her tumblr. A little The Incredibles/USUK crossover which was great! Reading it my mind went to the scene where Bob hears the plane explode and well...**

**I do not own Hetalia  
**

It was nothing really that could have been prevented. A freak occurrence. Bad luck. A mistake. What it was broken down to cold hard fact was England falling back, red rapidly overtaking his uniform. America stumbled catching him before he struck the ground. "Dammit! England you alright?" A stupid question, so so stupid. There was no response and America swallowed hard as he ripped the jacket open. A straight shot, clear entry and exit points revealed. Still no response as America babbled to himself, to England as he looked over the terrible source of all that _red_.

It was a straight shot clear through a heart already weakened by nightly bombings. There was so much blood. "Come on England shake it off. Our men need us. Your men need you Lord Kirkland." But those clear green eyes stayed wide and light less.

Still no response.

And everything was red.

The Allied soldiers of England, America, and Canada who were all taking part in the fight recounted it for Matthew later. A terrible howl of what could only be pure agony was all the warning their enemy had before… "Before what?" Canada prompted, not wanting to be rude but needing answers regardless. He needed to get back before he woke up…

The soldier swallowed and continued his story no matter how ridiculous it seemed now back in camp. Crazy things that were perfectly natural out in the field would probably be laughed off by this young officer. "_He_ just charged from the trench behind us. I saw him before we climbed with another man, but now he was alone. He was… unstoppable. Got hit in the shoulder and the leg and just kept going. Took out everyone in his way and he… didn't always use his gun."

The hand that came down on his shoulder had him flinching despite its softness. "Relax soldier. Is there anything else?" Calm deep blue eyes _because it was the stress making him think they were purple_ meet his own and he relaxed enough to finish. "No sir. That was when you showed up." A nod and a clap of the hand. "Thank you for the report. Dismissed." The soldier saluted and Canada left his tent deep in thought.

He had arrived on the scene out of breath and scared out of his mind after feeling entirely too much. First had been the feeling of England falling, sometimes being a part of an empire was just _so much fun_. That had pushed him to his knees, but he was able to shake it off knowing England could handle himself and he had been with America. What Canada had not counted on was America's reaction. A wave of pure hurt and rage had swept over him tinting the world red before he had been able to block it.

Yelling quickly to the commander of the area he had sprinted off towards his brother. He found America beating some poor German in the face as he screamed for mercy. Pushing himself faster Canada had tackled his brother off the poor man leaving him to scramble up and limp away. "Alfred what are you doing?!" America had just pushed against Matthew's arms, trying to get back to the fight. Tear tracks were streaked through the grime on his face and he was mumbling under his breath.

"Going to make them pay. Have to. They, they did it. They killed him!" Screaming this last bit America hurled Canada off him. And stood panting, but his injuries were catching up with him. He swayed as Canada walked toward him, but no amount of sense was returning. Canada sighed. _Still babysitting even now_. "Sorry about this Al." With a crack he smacked America in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Dragging him back had been a pain and a half even when he got some help. They dropped America in his tent and then Canada had told the soldier to report. Now he stood in the midst of camp and realized he still didn't know what had happened with England. _Ah well best to go make sure America doesn't tear the camp apart first._ Crossing back to his brother's tent, he swept the flap inside to find his brother seemingly still unconscious.

Which was of course when America grabbed by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "Why did you stop me? They deserved it after what they did. What more did I have to lose anyway?" Wild blue eyes met his own, but realization was too slow coming for Canada's throat. So he planted a knee directly in his brother's groin and was immediately dropped. "Jesus Al was that really necessary?" A groan was his only answer making the Canadian grin with vindictive pleasure.

"Damn it Mattie! Why you gotta go for the family jewels every time?" Alfred asked wincing as he sat up, but acting more like himself. "Personally I'm not a fan of having the life choked out of me so…" America went a frightening shade of white. "That was you… Oh, oh fuck Mattie I'm sorry! I was just!" Starting to hyperventilate Mattie placed strong hands on his shoulders. "Whoa Al relax. I'm fine. You want to tell me what set you off?"

A couple deep breaths and his brother relaxed a bit and his eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "I was just about to climb out to fight with the men when… Oh God. _Arthur._ Mattie is he okay? I thought, but it couldn't be!" Canada raised a brow. "Really Al? That's it? What even happened to him? I mean I felt part of it obviously, but the specifics…" A shrug and then America pulled him down to eye level.

"Don't even joke Canada. He got shot clean through the heart. Didn't even have time to say anything before he was gone." America's voice broke on the last word and Canada sighed. _Always such a drama queen._ He cuffed his brother in the head and pulled him to his feet. "Idiot. He's fine obviously. Pretty sure the Commonwealth would have noticed him… leaving us." _Okay so maybe Al's not completely overreacting._ The thought of England just being gone brought up feelings much better left buried until they got France back.

Pulling Canada close, America finally relaxed. "Thanks Mattie. I know I'm an idiot sometimes." Canada chuckled into his shoulder. "Ah too true Al, but hey we're family right?" They shared a laugh and another hug before a voice interrupted. "Oh well here I am worried about you two to find out you're just fine and sharing a laugh. I'm hearing about injuries and certain idiots acting like a crazy person and-"

A wonderfully whole and grumpy looking England stood with the tent flap flipped up. America immediately grabbed him in a rib crushing hug which resulted in loud protest. "Let go of me! Let go of me you lousy, idiotic, unbelievable… That hurts you dolt!" America put him down and they stepped free of the tent allowing Canada to make a timely escape before things got sappy.

"I'm really… glad you're okay England." Halting, clumsy yet heartfelt and England's cheeks grew warm despite his ire. "Idiot. Have you even seen a medic yet to get patched up?" America laughed lighthearted again. "I should have, but I didn't want Mattie to worry too much. Plus I only kinda just woke up." England's eyebrow rose. "You didn't want him to _worry_? We're fighting for our lands in the middle of a war right now!"

America pressed their foreheads together, grinning widely. "You keep trying to pick a fight all you like Arthur. I'm just happy you're still alive to do it." Green eyes widened at the admission before he sighed. "You know I feel the same Alfred."

Quiet lasted but a moment. "So Mattie left and they expect us to be healing up anyway… Want to go to bed?" The question was accompanied by an atrocious eyebrow wiggle making England sigh. "How about we cover the holes that are not supposed to be in your body followed by your mouth first?" America mock pouted. "So cruel England. Besides everything's fine. Mattie knocking me out actually helped a lot."

"God bless Canada. He always was the good child. Wonder if he'd do it if I asked…" Still bantering back and forth, America and England slipped into the tent. And if anybody asked they took a nice long rest to heal up and prepare for the next assault. The noises were obviously just the wind. Their bosses really shouldn't take the word of a few very exhausted guards.


End file.
